Still, It Rains
by clairebear12
Summary: When ever it rains, Akina feels more calm, and unafraid. Then why is she scared? Even in the arms of someone she cares about, why does it feel so wrong? Ichigo & Oc Pairing. *Edited


Hello Everybody! This is a new Bleach story I'm working on. It's canonxoc. IchigoxOc, This is a little taste of what the new story will be like. It can be a oneshot, but it's part of my story that I'll be posting later today. Please give me any input at all on this! :D Enjoy reading!

I do not own Bleach. It's owned by Tite Kubo.

The four walls listened and only heard the noises of quiet sobs. It was dark and the rumbling sounds of thunder boomed throughout the air. The smell of rain was clear and fresh. Sadness and sorrow filled the void, the sound could leave scars in your mind.

Akina had let her hair down for the first time. Not caring about the way she looked, she continued to cry, as silent as she could be.

Ichigo was still asleep, though Akina needed to be near him. She needed him more than ever. But when didn't she?

Ever since they first met, she was always so dependent of him. She never spoke, never sharing her burdens to anyone. She was weak, and she knew it. Sometimes maybe she thought Orihime would be better off with Ichigo. More tears came.

The tears fell onto Ichigo's rising chest. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, but they continued to fall. Akina gripped the fabric of the blanket tightly as she brought it over his bare chest, Akina watched the heavy rain from outside.

"The rain outside reminds me of myself. Not knowing when to stop. Always falling. Falling onto things without knowing, so oblivious to life. But then the sun rises and what's left of the rain begin to shine. Able to fade away into the air. When I fade, nobody notices."

She looked at Ichigo as his eyes struggled to open. When she thought the tears had stopped, the waterfall started once again. Akina brought her hands to her face as her body shook. "I don't deserve you. Please, you should just fall in love with Orihime. She's so much more deserving. Go save her...forget about me. Please."

Orihime was gone now, taken away. Akina had to return to Karakura soon. Even Kisuke would be leaving for the Soul Society. She would be all alone. There would be nothing to do but wait and worry.

Always waiting.

Always having to assume things would be alright.

"Still, I can't leave, I can't, I don't want to just wait! Why do I have to be so useless? Why? I'd be better off dead. I wouldn't have caused so much trouble. Meeting you...was a mistake. I'm so sorry."

The whispered words pierced the orange headed boy like arrows. Ichigo got up, ignoring the pain from his wounds opening. In a quick movement, he held Akina close to his heart and soothed her, running his fingers though her hair.

"Do you know how much it hurts...to hear the one you love cry?"

The pair of arms embracing her tiny shivering frame was pained her heart. This is what she had to leave behind and Ichigo's voice broke her as much as it had calmed her.

"No matter what, I will never stand by to watch you cry, Akina. If you ever left, I would be broken beyond repair. Don't ever doubt me with those words you just said. I'd be six feet under before I'd leave you."

"I don't deserve you, Ichigo. Just please, let me go. I have nothing I can offer you, I cannot protect anybody, I let Orihime off my eyes, I hurt anybody I meet, I took others powers, I almost killed innocent people, I can't remember something for more than a minute, and I almost fell in love with you! I can't do anything right!"

"What happened to Orihime wasn't anyone's fault. You do much more to me that you know. Your voice, it saves me from defeat. When I think I'm going to give up, it's you I see and tells me to believe in myself. It's your touch I yearn for everyday."

Ichigo's eyes stared straight into mine and didn't let his grip loosen a bit. Why did his eyes hypnotize me like they do? It was like I had fallen under his spell. There was a longing desire as he leaned in for my lips. My devil was yelling at me.

_Why are still giving into him? You are undeserving. Orihime loved him first. Ichigo is only suffering with your burdens shared onto his shoulders. Stop it. Get away from him._

My eyes closed when his lips met mine. This kiss was so greedy. He wanted more and more. Stopping for quick short breaths and in no time at all, he invited himself in my lips.

Ichigo's lips tasted sweet, ironically, just like strawberries. I pressed my hands onto his chest, avoiding his bandages.

I didn't want to strain him, so I retreated from the kiss, sitting back by his side, hovering over him. Ever since looking him straight in the eyes, I never got tired of getting lost in them. I was envious of them. They were a beautiful brown, like a new branch of a tree. Mine were a dull gray. Like the colour of gravel. Not even comparable to the moon, even though that's how Ichigo likes to describe it.

_"Just like the moon. Except I can look at them all day."_

Taking in the look he was giving me, I quickly averted my gaze away from him, back to the longing sad moonlight pouring itself into the room.

"Ichigo...I think, I love you, don't I?"

The words danced out of my mouth too swiftly. I wanted to avoid them, but at the same time, I didn't want to feel afraid anymore..

Afraid to lose.

Afraid to fade.

Afraid to love.

Afraid to be loved.

Afraid to be afraid.


End file.
